Moments and Memories Legend of Dragoon
by Dream-Silver-Haze
Summary: Drabbles of Legend of Dragoon. Just random happenings and moments forgotten. Warning: possibility of spoilers and foul language.
1. Just For Now

**Just For Now**

Shana x Dart

Her lips were soft, considering the long weeks spent exposed to the elements. It was nice kissing her but he thought if he really should be kissing her perhaps his thoughts would be something more romantic than un-chapped lips.

She pulled away and looked at him from an arms length away, gazing at him with her rich brown eyes. It felt like she was searching the very depths of his soul. He stared back unabashed half hoping, half wondering if she would find what she was looking for. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Suddenly she sprang toward him wrapping her arms around him as if she were afraid he'd slip away, again.

He rested his chin on her hair breathing in the scent. She started shaking and he knew that the tears had broken free of their prison. He pushed her away so that she could face him. Smiling softly he wiped the tears from her face. She looked up with longing in her eyes. Then he pushed his lips towards hers again, this time his hands began to wander. No thoughts of forever invaded his mind, no complex emotions or sudden need to mention the words always or evermore, but a feeling of comfort came over him. This was okay, it was more than okay, it was sensual and real, it was here and now. It just was and for now that was all he could give her. For now it was all that they had.


	2. The Monster Is Born

The battle was long and fate was merciless. Just how she had survived, she didn't even know. Fury like nothing she had ever known had coursed through her. Rage ran like fire through her veins and she didn't stop until she desecrated every last of the platinum haired demons, and then she fell no longer able to keep the shape of her dragoon form. She closed her eyes as the wind pushed by her and the earth came closer. Perhaps fate wasn't so cruel. She crossed her arms and welcomed death.

--

She awoke sometime later in a pod shaped bed with vibrantly green blankets. Looking around she could see the furniture was somewhat extravagant even if it was odd in taste. The room was strange to her yet somehow oddly familiar as if she had been in a place like it before. It was bright, from the angle the light was coming through the windows she could tell it was midday. The smell of roses was carried in the breeze.

It wasn't an entirely unpleasant place, but the dull throbbing in her head let her know that she was still very much alive. She placed a hand on her check as if expecting it to be terribly disfigured.

"Rosie you are awake!"

Rose jumped to her feet at the sound of the voice. Instinct led her hand to her hip where her rapier would normally be, but it found nothing. She uttered an indistinct curse as she realized what the voice belonged to and then plunged her hand into the pocket that secured her dragoon spirit.

"Oh darling, there is no need to fight! That terrible world is over, you made sure of that!" The wingly woman moved forward slowly. She was slightly plump woman but she had a jovial almost youthful look about her. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help Rosie deary."

"How do you know my name?" Rose croaked.

"Oh I know all about the dragoons. My name is Charle, I am the new leader of the Winglies, if you could even call it that. Anyways Rosie dear there is something we need your help with."

Rose couldn't keep back the hoarse laugh that erupted from her mouth, "Why would I ever help you? Scum you destroyed everyone I love. I won't stop until I kill you all." She squeezed the spirit tightly bracing herself for the transformation. Her body began the shift but then with a gasp she fell to the floor.

"You are too weak to transform right now, why do you think I let you keep the stone?" Charle asked, hands on her hips staring down at Rose. "You're just going to have to sit back a listen, because this effects you too, it effects all of us, everyone humans included!"

Seeing no alternative Rose picked herself up off the floor and sat down on the bed to listen.

--

It was a terrible, horrendous thing they had asked her to do; yet it seemed she had no other purpose to live. Suicide had beckoned so sweetly, but she couldn't just surrender the world her friends and lover had died to save.

Life had never been easy, but at times there had been hope. Dreams and fantasies had occasionally filled her mind, images of a fine house and a garden, a warm fire place, Zieg with his arms around her, a baby cradled in her arms, maybe even a little dog lounging around by the door step. There was no hope now, only emptiness and a hollow sort of pain that lingered mercilessly.

She stepped forward and received the choker from Charle.


	3. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Albert x Lavitz , Albert x Emile

His heart had ceased to exist the moment his knight had died. It was impossible, unexplainable how he could still be alive, be moving, walking, talking, carrying on without a heart. Never again did he expect to know love. Never again did he expect to see beauty.

Standing before this woman he was in awe. How could anyone mistake that crude replica for the real thing? She sat before him, glowing in her beautiful youthful radiance. Nothing could compare to her. He knew then that his heart was still in his chest, that it hadn't disappeared completely. It had been frozen but one glance at her and life came rushing back as the ice receded.

As she opened her eyes, he was conscious of his heartbeat for the first time since Hellena.


	4. Why the Hammer?

Why the Hammer?

Meru

Hascel asked once why she chose a hammer of all the weapons available. She could barely lift it above her head and the extra weight had to ware her out faster.

"It was quite simple," she told him. "Just like leaving the forest. They told me I couldn't. I knew I could."


End file.
